


Soft Kitty

by Hessonite_Angel



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-03
Updated: 2019-05-03
Packaged: 2020-02-16 20:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18698455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hessonite_Angel/pseuds/Hessonite_Angel
Summary: Catra wakes up from a nightmare and Adora knows just how to help her get back to sleep





	Soft Kitty

Catra bounced up from a nightmare. She huffed in fear trying to calm down. She crawled out of her bunk and tapped Adora’s shoulder.

       “Adora…” She whispered. “Adora.” She started shaking the shoulder, causing her friend to awaken.

       “What’s wrong? What did you do? Should I fight Octavia?” Adora rambled.

       “… I have a nightmare and I can’t get back to sleep.”

       “Come here.” Adora shifted, creating a space on the bed beside her. Catra climbed into the space and let Adora wrap and arm around her while the other began to scratch behind her ears. She laid her head on the blonde’s chest and listened to her calming heartbeat. “Soft kitty warm kitty little ball of fur. Happy kitty sleepy kitty Purr, purr, purr.” Her voice was soft as to not disturbed any of their bunk neighbors.

       Adora giggled when she felt Catra purring against her.

       “Do you want to talk about it?” Adora asked.

       “You left… In my nightmare you left, and I was all alone.”

       “You know that willy never happen.” Catra nodded.

       “Even if you did, I’d drag you back.” The girls sat in silence, happily holding each other. “Can I sleep with you tonight?”

       “Of course.” The adjusted themselves accordingly. Catra curled up into a ball by Adora’s stomach and Adora wrapped an arm around her.

       “Night Adora.”

       “Night Catra.”

 

       As soon as she shut her eyes, they seemed to bolt open again. Catra looked around for a second. Adora was gone! This isn’t the bunker! Then it hit her like a ton of bricks.

       Adora left.

       She left Catra behind, and Catra had her own room. There would never be nights when either of them would wake from a nightmare and the other would hold them. They could no longer confess their worries or secrets to each other.

       Adora left her all alone. All the promises they made were empty.

       Catra stared up at the ceiling for what felt like hours, sleep avoiding her. So she sang what Adora would always sing to help her through nightmares.

       “Soft kitty Warm Kitty Little ball of fur.” A tear slid down her cheek. “Happy kitty, sleeping kitty, Purr… Purr… Purr.” It sounded so different coming from her own vocal cords.

       She hated to admit it, but it would always sound best coming from Adora.


End file.
